The Bloody Tea Party/Dialogues
Reyna Grace: Hello. I am Reyna Grace, your partner on these case- *ring..... *Reyna Grace: Who's this? *Anoyoumous Person: Theres a murder on here! *Reyna Grace: Where are you sir? *Anoyoumous Person: I am on a tea room! *Reyna Grace: Its Anderson City Tea Restourant! Theres a murder here! *call ends... On Anderson City Tea Restorant; *Reyna Grace: Lets investage! After investaging Tea Room; *Reyna Grace: Theres a body. You find a bag? Okay, lets find whats inside it! *Reyna Grace: And we needed autopsy the body. After autopsy; *William LeBein: Hello ! I am William. *William LeBein: The victim's name is Daniel Tan. He stabbed in back but i find some red sticky things on hes body and i analyze it. *Reyna Grace: Whats it William? *William LeBein: Its lipstick. It means killer uses lipsticks! After examing bag; *Reyna Grace: Theres a ID Card. But this owned by a women. Lets analyze it. After analzying ID Card; *Gabriel McSmith: Hello ! I am Gabriel. People are knows me at 'King of the Technolgy'! *Reyna Grace: Uhm. Whatever. What you find? *Gabriel McSmith: The women's name is Victoria Tan. Shes cousin of Daniel Tan. *Reyna Grace: Victoria Tan...victim's cousin. Lets talk with her! Talking with Victoria; *Victoria Tan: I hear what happened to my cousin. *Reyna Grace: Mrs. Tan, do you know somebody hates from your cousin? *Victoria Tan: Actually he taking ecstasy. I hear about it last day. But i dont know who hates him. *Victoria Tan: He going stall sometimes. You can find something here i think. After investaging stall; *Reyna Grace: Theres a tea cup with a lipstick stain. *????? ????????: Uh. *Reyna Grace: Whos there?! Talk with man on stall; *Reyna Grace: Who are you? And why your on crime scene? *Brett Thompson: I am Brett. I known at 656339. I creator of everything. *Reyna Grace: Okay. Mr. Thompson? After talking with Brett; *Reyna Grace: This man is mad. After taking a info from tea cup and lipstick; *Reyna Grace: Theres some tea substance. We needed send it to Maria Robinson! After analyzing the tea substance; *Maria Robinson: Hello sir. I am Maria Robinson. I glad from working with you. *Maria Robinson: In this tea substance theres some lipsticky saliva. *Reyna Grace: It can be the killer! *Maria Robinson: Actually no. The saliva is coming from Sussana White. The Anderson Rescue Team member. Talking with Sussana; *Sussana White: Uhm polices? Something wrong? *Reyna Grace: Sussana, right? ART member. We find your tea cup on stall. *Sussana White: Is this bad? You arresting me from drinking tea? *Reyna Grace: Mhm no. We want what happened. *Sussana White: I drinking tea with a friend..He acting strange last days. Do you see him? *Reyna Grace: He's dead. *Sussana White: What? You..you lying! *Reyna Grace: We dont lying. Hes dead body found on a tea table. Chapter 2; *Reyna Grace: Wait..We have evidences of the killer. Killer using lipstick. It means the killer is not Brett Thompson. *Reyna Grace: We needed go to tea room again i think. After investaging Tea Table; *Reyna Grace: Oh my Godness! Theres a oxygen tube! *[[Reyna Grace]]: A'''nd a knife, it will be murder weapon! After examing oxygen tube; *Reyna Grace: Fingerprints! We needed give it to Maria. After analyzing fingerprints on tube; *Maria Robinson: Bingo. The oxygen tube is owned by Jeremiah Flinn. A diver. *Reyna Grace: Why a diver put a oxygen tube to a tea table? Talking with Jeremiah; *Reyna Grace: Jeremiah Flinn! We find your oxygen tube on a crime scene! *Jeremiah Flinn: I hear about the murder. And thanks. *Jeremiah Flinn: Daniel Tan, right? The victim. I meet him cousin. *Jeremiah Flinn: If theres nothing to do i going to dive! After examing knife; *Reyna Grace: Theres skin cells. We can arrest killer i think? After analyzing knife; *Maria Robinson: The skin cells coming from Brono Romano, a builder. *Reyna Grace: Lets talk with him. Talking with Brono; *Reyna Grace: Brono Romano! Put your hands up! *Brono Romano: Wha-wha? *Reyna Grace: We know you killed Daniel Tan! *Brono Romano: Whos Daniel Tan?! *Reyna Grace: What about this knife? You used it for kill him! *Brono Romano: I swear i didnt kill him. I using the knife for cutting fruits. *Reyna Grace: He's not a fruit! We keep an eye to you. *Brono Romano: I think something on stall! I swear i am innocent! After investaging Stall; *Reyna Grace: Blue fabrics? Why somebody neededs fabrics? After examing fabric; *Reyna Grace: Sussana's jacket? Why? Lets talk with her! Talking with Sussana; *Reyna Grace: Mhm. Sussana, we find jacket on stall. Whats going on here? *Sussana White: Hmph. Okay okay. I tell you everything then. *Sussana White: Last night we come here with Daniel but he try punch me. And i throw my jacket to him for do something for flee. But he ripped it and i flee. *Reyna Grace: Thanks Sussana for information about victim After talking with Sussana; *Reyna Grace: I think something on stall we forgot. Lets check it. After investaging Stall Shaves; *Reyna Grace: A camera? We needed the technolgy king's help i think. After analyzing camera; *Gabriel McSmith: There's big things on camera! *Reyna Grace: Like- *Gabriel McSmith: I think you needed watch this. Watching camera recording; *???: Uh. What i do to him? I am a monster! Ending of recording; *Reyna Grace: Its the killer! On a greenhouse thing? *Gabriel McSmith: And more..Killer haves brown hairs and using glasses! Chapter 3; *Reyna Grace: Lets go to the greenhouse! After investaging Greenhouse; *Reyna Grace: A lots of flowers? Something under this i think. After examing Flowers; *Reyna Grace: A name tag? But theres something writed with numbers. Why people needed codings? After analyzing Name Tag; *Reyna Grace: What you find Gabi? *Gabriel McSmith: This code is 'binary code'. And i translate the text on it! Bingo. Its Victoria Tan! Talk with Victoria; *Victoria Tan: Uh..Hi again! *Reyna Grace: Hi Victoria. We find a name tag with your name. *Victoria Tan: Wha? Somebody stalking me? *Reyna Grace: Mhm. We dont know. After talking with Victoria; *Reyna Grace: I think we forgot things on tea room. Again. After investaging Tea Room; *Reyna Grace: Uh..footprints? Lets find who's then. After examing Footprints; *Reyna Grace: Brett Thompson? The mad man? Talking with Brett; *Reyna Grace: Oh come on. Really Brett? *Brett Thompson: Yes. I enter the tea room. *Reyna Grace: Wait. He readed my mind like a- *Brett Thompson: Oracle? Yes. *Reyna Grace: Whatever. Why you entering the crime scenes? *Brett Thompson: I spectating the murder. Actually, i know who killed Daniel Tan. *Brett Thompson: Hmph. I find the phone on tea room. I think its importnant. After talking with Brett; *Reyna Grace: Something wrong with this man. But lets analyze the phone. After analyzing the phone; *Gabriel McSmith: And boom! The last thing for arrest your killer! In this phone theres a 'women'. But she saying 'I am a monster'. Do you remember last recording? *Reyna Grace: Wait..It means killer is a female! After talking with Gabriel; *Reyna Grace: Lets arrest the killer!